1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for guiding airflow within an optical disc drive and more particularly to a mechanism disposed in an optical disc drive for guiding airflows produced by a revolving disc.
2. Related Art
A conventional optical disc drive is shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3. The optical disc drive comprises a housing 10.including a front cover 11, a tray 12, and a chassis 13 on which an optical pickup module 131 and a tray loading mechanism 121 are provided. The chassis 13 is provided in the housing 10. The tray loading mechanism 121 is adapted to either draw out the tray 12 or push the tray 12 into the chassis 13. The optical pickup module 131 lifts after the tray 12 loads a disc D into the chassis 13. A revolving spindle of the optical pickup module 131 then inserts into a center hole of the disc D for coupling and rotates the disc D. Thus, an optical pickup unit 132 of the optical pickup module 131 is able to read data recorded on the disc D.
For assembling into a computer, the chassis 13 is usually designed as a rectangle, thus when the disc D having a diameter of 12 cm is carried into the chassis 13, there is a narrow area between the disc D and the long side wall of the chassis 13 (see FIG. 2). Thus, the airflow field generated by the revolving disc D (as indicated by arrows in FIG. 3) may have turbulence at the narrow areas. The turbulence may cause unbalance air pressure above the disc D. As a result, shocks, jarring, and noise are generated that will adversely affect the data reading function of the optical drive.
Moreover, when the optical disc drive is intended to be used in a vertical position, a projection 133 is typically formed on each long side of the chassis 13 for stably positioning the disc D on the tray 12 so as to facilitate the spindle to precisely insert into the center hole of the disc D. In other words, the provision of the projections 133 aims at correctly positioning the disc D on the tray 12. However, the projections 133 may further decrease the space in the narrow areas. As such, turbulence becomes more serious, resulting in a worse condition of the generated shocks, jarring, and noise. Thus, there still needs a solution for resolving the above problems.